Multiple interconnected cables exist between communications devices, and waterproof design needs to be achieved on cable routing interfaces of the communications devices in an outdoor scenario. In existing conventional cable routing protection design, a cable is protected by using a PG waterproof connector. As the most commonly used cable waterproof structure in the industry, the PG waterproof connector is cost effective, and requires relatively large space for a mounting operation. An existing PG waterproof connector is connected to a cabinet of a communications device in a thread form. A thread head is fastened to the cabinet of the communications device. When a cable is being connected to the communications device, the cable is first inserted into the PG waterproof connector, and then a PG waterproof locking nut is tightened by using a tool, so as to implement connection protection. Because the thread head is fastened to the cabinet of the communications device and cannot move, when multiple cables need to be routed from the communications device, multiple PG waterproof connectors need to be disposed side by side. When multiple PG waterproof connectors are disposed side by side, the PG waterproof connectors horizontally occupy excessively large space. Consequently, on a surface of the communications device, smaller space is left for a mounting operation, and a mounting tool cannot approach the PG waterproof connectors to perform the mounting operation. Therefore, the existing PG waterproof connector is inapplicable to waterproof protection for routing of multiple cables.
In a current miniaturization trend of the communications device, because the existing PG waterproof connector needs to occupy relatively large surface space of the communications device when being mounted, the existing PG waterproof connector fails to meet a requirement of the communications device for high-density cable routing, and is becoming a bottleneck for modular miniaturization of the communications device.